Enceinte de l'homme que j'aime
by PetitKiwiEnSucre
Summary: Felicity apprend une nouvelle qui chamboule sa vie


By LoveHopeless

Moi, c'est Felicity Smoak, j'ai désormais 28 ans et je travaille au service informatique de Queen Consolidated depuis trois ans maintenant. Je vis une relation secrète -mais amoureuse- avec le PDG de QC, Oliver Queen depuis un an et demi. La seule ombre à ce tableau presque parfait, c'est qu'il est marié avec Laurel Lance, substitut du procureur et garce par excellence.

Il y a deux mois, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de quatre mois de mon amant et depuis, je l'évite le plus possible. Toutes ses soirées que l'on passait avant se font de moins en moins, ayant toujours un prétexte pour ne pas la voir.

Cette situation lui fait mal, et à moi aussi, mais si jamais il apprend que je suis enceinte, je pourrai dire au revoir à notre relation, car je sais qu'il fuirait rapidement devant cette responsabilité. Alors je le repousse, l'évite dans l'espoir qu'il mette fin à cette relation.

« _\- Felicity ! Entendis-je m'appeler, me sortant de mes pensées._ »

Je relevais la tête de mon écran d'ordinateur et vis Oliver, sexy dans son costume noir, accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte de mon bureau. Par simple réflexe, je posai une main sur mon ventre légèrement rebondi, qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer vu qu'il ne pouvait le voir grâce à mon bureau.

« _\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous M. Queen ? Demandai-je avec un ton professionnel._

 _\- Ce soir, je viens chez toi pour qu'on parle. Et n'essaie pas de défiler car c'est John qui te ramènera et qui restera devant chez toi jusqu'à mon arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais tu as intérêt à me le dire ce soir, m'ordonna-t-il légèrement en me pointant du doigt._ »

Je me contentai d'hocher simplement la tête, n'ayant pas vraiment l'envie de discuter avec lui pour le moment. Il hocha la tête à son tour et quitta mon bureau, laissant la porte entrouverte. Je soufflai puis me remis à mon travail, laissant tout ce qui me préoccuper de côté dans ma tête.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, bien trop à mon goût, et il fut l'heure pour moi de rentrer. Je voulu passer par la porte de derrière, sachant que John devrait m'attendre devant l'entreprise, mais déchantai vite en le voyant m'attendre devant les porte de l'ascenseur.

« _\- Je savais que tu voulais m'éviter, m'informa John en me voyant arriver vers lui._

 _\- Je suis juste pressée d'être chez moi, soufflai-je en m'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, John à ma suite._

 _\- Tu es pâle, tu es sûr que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude._

 _\- Oui, je suis fatiguée, répondis-je avant d'étouffer un bâillement._ »

Il voulu répondre, mais nous arrivions dans le hall. John passa devant et je le suivis jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait garé plus loin. Il m'ouvrit la portière arrière et je m'assis sur le siège tandis qu'il refermait la porte et venait s'installer derrière le volant.

Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement se fit en silence, et surtout rapidement. Je saluai John et sortis de la voiture, regagnant mon appartement en vitesse. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et me laissai tomber sur mon canapé en soufflant.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée qu'on toqua à ma porte. Ayant troqué ma robe contre un jogging et un sweat assez large au niveau du ventre, j'allai ouvrir la porte, appréhendant la conversation qui allait suivre.

« - Oliver, je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

\- Pourtant je suis là, je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il. »

Je me poussai et le laissai rentrer à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je le dépassai et retournai m'asseoir sur mon canapé, devant ma télé allumé. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, laissant une bonne distance entre nous, ce qui me brisa le cœur.

« _\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en regardant devant lui._

 _\- Je t'écoute, acceptai-je, en éteignant la télé._

 _\- Ca fait deux mois que je ne te vois qu'au travail et cette situation commence à me peser. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as et j'aimerai beaucoup le savoir. J'ai attendu que tu viennes me parler mais non, tu ne l'as pas fait, ce qui est la raison de ma présence chez toi ce soi. Je t'aime plus que tout Felicity, et je serai toujours là pour toi, même si tu m'annonces que tu veux mettre fin à notre relation. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as car ça m'inquiète, déclara-t-il en me regardant avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux._ »

En le voyant comme ça, je su qu'il était désormais temps de lui dire la vérité. Alors je me redressai légèrement et enlevai mon sweat, restant en débardeur devant lui. Oliver me regarda de haut en bas puis se stoppa devant mon ventre. Je posai mon sweat derrière moi et posai mes mains sur mon ventre.

« _\- De combien ? Me demanda-t-il, laissant son regard sur mon ventre._

 _\- De quatre mois, mais je ne le sais que depuis deux mois, répondis-je sincèrement._

 _\- Pourquoi je ne le sais que maintenant ? Fit-il en me regardant._

 _\- Parce que tu es trop occupé entre ton rôle de PDG et d'époux, alors je n'ai pas voulu interféré, dis-je en le regardant à mon tour. Je ne te demande rien Oliver, j'élèverai cet enfant seul, mais il fallait que tu le saches. Je te prierai de sortir de chez moi maintenant, l'intimai-je calmement._ »

Sauf que j'étais tout sauf calme, je voulais m'effondrer en larmes mais je ne le fis pas. Sans un mot, Oliver se leva de mon canapé, où nous passions des heures blottit l'un contre l'autre avant, et sortit de mon appartement, dans le plus grand calme.

J'allai refermer la porte à clé derrière lui et laissai couler les larmes que j'avais retenues bien trop longtemps. J'allais m'allonger sur mon lit et passa la majeur partie de la nuit à pleurer tout ce que je pouvais.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante et mon ventre grossissait à vue d'œil. J'en étais désormais à mon sixième mois et je savais que j'allai avoir une petite fille.

J'avais déménagé dans un appartement plus grand et avait préparé la chambre de ma petite princesse, Juliet, avec l'aide de ma meilleure amie, Maya. Cette dernière était venue me rendre visite, vu qu'elle habitait à Vegas, et avait décidé de rester avec moi jusqu'à mon accouchement.

Je travaillai encore à QC, et je n'avais pas croisé Oliver durant ces deux derniers mois. Il ne m'avait pas rappelé, ne prenait aucunes de mes nouvelles et je savais ce que cela voulait dire : il renié son enfant, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Mais je ne me démoralisé pas, pour le bien-être de ma fille, qui était devenue ma raison de me battre.

C'était un soir comme les autres pour moi. J'étais devant la télévision, Maya étant sortit avec son petit-ami qui l'avait rejoint pour une semaine, regardant un épisode de « Docteur Who ! », mangeant de la glace au caramel avec des chips aux crevettes, quand on toqua à ma porte. Je repoussai le plaid qui était sur moi, puis posant ma glace et mes chips sur la petite table, je me relevai et allai ouvrir la porte.

Je restai figer sur le seuil, en voyant Oliver, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, devant moi. Instinctivement, je posai la main sur mon ventre et sentie Juliet -ma fille- me donner un petit coup, me faisant reprendre mes esprits.

« _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu._

 _\- Laurel et moi avions divorcé, dit-il en évitant ma question._

 _\- Félicitation. Mais tu n'es pas venu ici juste pour me dire ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répétai-je avec ironie._

 _\- C'est toi que je veux. Je l'ai compris ce soir-là, quand tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte. Le même soir, j'ai dit à Laurel que je voulais divorcer, et après deux mois de débats, elle à enfin accepté de signé ses fichus bout de papiers. Et je suis là devant toi ce soir, car c'est toi que je veux. Je sais que j'ai étais plutôt distant ces deux derniers mois, et je m'en veux, mais je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Laurel s'était mie en tête de faire du mal à la femme que j'aime et c'est toi. C'est toi que j'aime depuis le début, et ça sera toujours toi Felicity, et notre enfant aussi je l'aime. Peu m'importe les répercutions de mes actes, tant que je suis avec vous deux, je serais l'homme le plus heureux au monde, déclara-t-il en me regardant les yeux larmoyants. »_

J'étais émue, et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de mes hormones, mais aussi à cause de son discours très émouvant. Les yeux humides, je fis un pas vers lui et me blottis contres ses bras, son torse, qui m'avait horriblement manqué. Il referma ses bras autour de moi, me serra autant qu'il le pouvait à cause de mon ventre.

« _\- Je t'aime tellement, m'avoua-t-il alors que je me détachais de lui._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver, et moi aussi je serais la femme la plus heureuse au monde à tes côtés, avouai-je à mon tour, en essuyant mes joues où quelques larmes avait coulé._ »

Après cette discutions à cœur ouvert sur le seuil de ma porte, on rentra dans mon appartement et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je m'endormis avec sérénité dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

FIN.


End file.
